


Just One More Night

by JLHall (jlhallares)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlhallares/pseuds/JLHall
Summary: It was not uncommon for men to go on a long hunt, and women waited for them to return, standing on the edge of camp, scanning the forests for any sign. Now she waits for Solas. He vanishes, without warning. She waits for him. Each second turns into a minute, each minute becomes a moment. All those moments add up to a year, and it feels like an eternity. Each second is as slow and translucent as water. Through each of these moments, I can see an infinite amount of moments lined up, waiting to torment me. Why has he gone where I cannot follow?Three years is a long time to search for the other half of your heart.Rasha Lavellan made the mistake of falling in love with the Dread Wolf, and she knew it, loving him regardless. When he disappeared after the death of Corypheus, she went in search of him.Every day a new trial, always one step behind him...until tonight...she'd finally found him.~This is just a one shot of nothing but pure smut, hope you enjoy.





	Just One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Did a little cleaning up of this one-shot. Sometimes it pays to go back and read these little moments of smut.

The shadows of the forest covered her well. She had gone to great pains to dress to not be seen. The black leather armor and matching boots were so well-oiled it made nary a sound. Her creamy sun-kissed skin, smattered with freckles, was hidden well by the darkness. Her thick, black hair was loosely braided and hung over her shoulder. Her dark brown-black eyes scanned the camp from the shadows of the forest, studying his movements through the small camp.

Her eyes greedily drank the sight of him in. Her fingers dug into her arms to keep from reaching out to him. She liked the long russet colored hair he now wore, he looked fuller not as lithe as he was before. Studying his face she saw the signs that he was tired, and felt a slight pang of sorrow wanting to curl around him so he could sleep safely. She had searched for him for so long; she had almost given up so many times she had lost count.

_Three years,_ _she had searched for him._ Her fingers absently stroked the wolf’s jawbone necklace he had left behind for her as she thought back to everything that she had done _._

She had dissolved the Inquisition after their defeat of Corypheus. Sent soldiers back to their families, and sold everything off in order to send everyone home with a nice little severance. Packed his things, which there weren’t many and hid them in the small, round little library beneath the Great Hall. Taking only his sweater from his box of belongings, she had packed a bag for herself and left.

Her thoughts returned to the present as she watched him roll out his bedroll next to the fire. She leaned against the strong trunk of the tree frozen while watching his calm movements of preparation for his sleep. She felt the lump of emotion in her throat and the ball of desire settle low in her belly when he removed his shirt for sleep. Her eyes scanned his shoulders and down his spine memorizing it all over again. If she closed her eyes, she could still remember the feeling of his skin beneath her fingertips.

Her lips slid up into a smug smile as she watched him pull his covers open and sit down. _You are not the only one who can track a scent, vhenan._

Her breath stopped when she saw it. He was facing her now and her heart raced as she stared at the pendant around his neck. He hadn’t forgotten her, as she had thought he might.

_He wears it still._

She saw the wolf pendant she had carved for him out of ironbark, still hanging around his neck in the exact place the one she wore now used to lay. She felt her love for him surge when she watched him kiss the silly thing before lying down. Something about the simple action made her warm and tingly all over.

She stayed in her position that allowed her to observe him for a long while without being seen. She watched enthralled with the steady rise and fall of his chest with each breath. Closing her eyes she could recall the sound of his heartbeat echoing through her ears.

_I cannot just stand here any longer, I need him and I know he needs me._

She could feel his loneliness beating at her in the shadows. On silent steps, she moved closer to his still form lying on the ground. She knelt silently next to him, unable to stop herself and brushed a soft lock of his hair from his forehead. The strong, sudden grip on her wrist did not frighten her, as much as it appeared it did him.

He stared up at her with piercing blue eyes. She had longed to see them again, not just dreams of them but to physically see them. They were the first thing she had fallen in love with, she recalled. She held his gaze and smiled at him tenderly. She waited calmly, watching his other hand raise softly to touch her cheek lovingly. She closed her eyes and leaned into the simple touch. For just a moment she wanted to absorb the feel of his hand on her face.

She slowly opened her dark eyes to watch his widen with surprise. He pulled on the wrist he held, so she would tumble onto him, and with a sudden move rolled her beneath him. He felt the solidness of her lithe body beneath him, and let a breath out she hadn’t realized he had been holding.

She held his steady gaze that gave nothing away and brought her face close to his, brushing her nose along his jaw and breathed deeply of his scent. She let a sigh escape as the smell of him rushed her senses.

“Vhenan, you are really here,” he said softly studying her face.

Her eyes closed at the endearment cherishing the sound of his voice as it caressed her nerves.

“Yes”

From that moment on they spoke no more words, it was all about action. She had wanted nothing more than to touch him, feel him pressed against her just one more time.

She felt his lips swiftly press against hers, and she let a sigh of pleasure escape as the familiar flash of lightning raced through her bloodstream. His tongue flicked out teasingly and her mouth opened to him willingly. She felt the vibration of his groan through her chest at the sudden seductive slide of her tongue against his. She bit his lip teasingly, provoking another groan from him. The sound sent a rush of desire racing through her and she hooked a leg around his.

She arched her head back, exposing her soft neck to him and he let out a low moan as he pressed his lips to the soft column of skin. She whimpered softly, arching her hips up to him at the feel of his tongue gliding over the sensitive skin. Deft fingers moved over lacing, undoing the buckles of her armor. She was panting, her eyes watching him and arched her back at the sensation of his softly calloused hand sliding under her tunic to tease her nipple, dragging another throaty moan from her.

 

 

Solas pulled his hand from under her tunic and worked the laces of her shirt quickly, needing to see all of her. She sat up and nipped at his jaw while yanking her leather armor jacket off, and groaned when he felt her lips on his chest. Finished with her tunic, his hands moved to the laces of her leathers, and she bit his shoulder pushing him to move faster slipping her tunic off. His breath halted in his chest when he felt her hand slip inside his leggings and grasp his arousal.

“Fen’edhis,” he growled at the touch as it almost sent him to spill his seed right then. The sound of her throaty laughter set his blood on fire as he pulled her hand from him. He would not lose control, not like some excited youth.

He slipped his fingers between her wet, silken folds finding her drenched with need. Groaning he licked at an exposed nipple enjoying the soft whimpering cry she let escape as he tongued her nipple and teased the hidden pearl with his thumb. So many nights he had longed for her to be next to him, beneath him again. To many nights he had taken himself in hand as his memories of her would finish him off and his release would ruin his smalls.

He slid a finger into her warmth and she raised her hips to meet the intrusion. He continued his slow assault of her senses. Her soft cries and moans increased as her release grew closer. He felt her body shake as she suddenly cried out. Licking his finger she gave him a wicked smile before rolling him suddenly to his back. He had forgotten how quick she could be, and smiled at her.

 

 

Her teeth dragged gently over his nipple and he groaned loudly at the exquisite sensation. She bit at the flesh of his stomach enjoying the tensing of the muscles beneath her lips. How she had missed the feeling of his skin beneath her lips. Wrapping her hand around his thick arousal, she held his gaze as she ran the flat of her tongue from the base to the tip and she saw his eyes blow wide at the sensation and his head fall back.

He wrapped his hand around the thick of her hair as her warm mouth engulfed him. She licked his balls and his hips arched driving himself into her warm mouth, clenching his eyes shut as he growled his pleasure. She moved her wet mouth over him and he moaned loudly as her tongue tortuously danced over the crown. She pumped her hand over his thickness with steady strokes working in tandem with her mouth that continuously sucked and licked him. She could sense his body was scrambled towards his release. His rough groan was ripped from him as she swallowed every drop of his essence that spurted hot down her throat. She smiled up at him pleased with herself while running her tongue over her lower lip. He moaned at the sight and she laughed throatily.

He pulled her up and yanked her leathers off impatiently. Her husky laugh turned into a loud moan of pleasure as his tongue divided her folds and drank deeply from her. He gripped her hips tightly while meticulously devouring her. She arched her hips towards him as his tongue delved into her core, ripping another cry from her throat. Wrapping her hand around his hair while his tongue robbed her of breath she pressed her mound into him chasing her own release. The gentle flick of his tongue again over the over-sensitive pearl ripped a scream from her throat at the sudden extra stimulation.

Leaning up she watched as he stroked himself and she viewed in appreciation and anticipation at his thickness, it had been too long since she had felt him deep within her. She watched as he positioned himself at her entrance. Her eyes closed as he slid every glorious inch in. He stilled, waiting for her eyes to open and look at him. Slowly she opened them and then he moved with a deep thrust as he held her gaze. Her pupils dilated at the glorious feeling. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, she moaned her pleasure while holding his gaze. His wolfish smile sent her blood blazing and she pulled his face to hers licking his lips teasingly.

He shook his head and captured her lips in a deep, penetrating kiss loving the way her lips smiled against his. Every silken glide of his tongue against hers worked in unison with his thrusts into her. She felt every thrust press into that glorious area of hidden nerves, and her body tightened around him. Every sound of skin slapping against skin, every grunt or moan of pleasure brought her closer to that beautiful oblivion her body had been starved for.

He bit and sucked at the flesh of her shoulder marking her, his and she rejoiced in the sensation. She bit his sensitive ear gently and she felt his balls tighten with a warning. He pulled out of her and she growled her displeasure until he rolled her onto her stomach. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her up to him and thrust into her hard, hitting that hidden place deep inside. He hammered into her; her cries of pleasure pushing him, pleasing him, taunting him. Every deep thrust into her was a claiming; a demand that she would only ever be his. He slid a finger over her sensitive pearl and felt her clamp down around him tightly. He pulled her up; her back against his chest as he thrust into her. She had more control over her movements in this position and rode him desperately, as desire tightened deep within her core.

She felt her orgasm hastening as his thickness hit that hidden pleasure zone. His wicked fingers tortured her as they slid through her silken folds, encircling the sensitive pearl.

“Garun sul em ma vhenan,” he growled against her ear.

“Vin,” she cried out tightening around him as his thrusts into her became wild and uncontrolled. Biting her shoulder he groaned as he buried himself deep inside her, emptying himself into her accepting warmth as it pulsated around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> Fen'edhis - universal Elven cuss word (literal meaning is wolf cock)  
> Garun sul em ma vhenan - cum for me my heart  
> Vin - yes
> 
> Elven translations are from Elven DAI


End file.
